What Happens at Summer Camp, Stays at Summer Camp
by Kuro-Kasai-Tenshi
Summary: A collab fic with Nearkunn to go with her story 'Bittersweet'. Involves Sora, Roxas, Riku, and a Prank War. Somehow, Vanitus knows about every minute of it...
1. Chapter 1

What Happens at Summer Camp, Stays at Summer Camp

By Kuro-Kasai-Tenshi

Summary: A collaboration fic to the "Summer Camp Incident" mentioned in 'Bittersweet' by Nearkunn, involving Sora, Roxas, Riku, and a Prank War. Somehow, Vanitus knows about every minute of it….

Rated high T, mostly for slightly disturbing Prank Ideas, and cursing.

Chapter I

It had all started with an innocent can of Peas. The Prank War, that is.

Riku, however, didn't plan on using said can of peas for innocent reasons. In fact, what he had planned was far from innocent. His eyes gleamed with a disturbing light as he opened the can and started to mash the peas, turning them to mush. After all, he had to get revenge for what Roxas had done.

~Flashback~

Riku was sitting outside of the mess hall with Sora. It had stormed yesterday, so it was nice and cool today. As they sat there, enjoying the quiet, a twig snapped nearby. Sora ignored it, but Riku looked around to see if there was anything threatening nearby. There wasn't, so he laid his head back to enjoy the sun warming his face as it filtered through the trees surrounding them.

A few minutes later, he was splashed in the face with a sickening substance.

His eyes shot open as he stood up. He heard Sora next to him, sputtering, as he searched for the culprit. Then he felt something wiggling and squirming on his head. His eyes widened as he pulled a fish from his hair. As he inwardly panicked about his hair, Sora spotted Roxas running away with a bucket in hand.

Sora and Riku shared a 'Look'.

This called for revenge.

~End Flashback~

Riku wanted to cackle evilly, but he couldn't. He was currently infiltrating the enemy cabin, with a container held in his hands. The container held a mixture of mashed peas, fast-drying glue, neon green paint, and a few frog eyes. The mixture was going to replace Roxy's shampoo and conditioner.

Now, some people would say that he was going too far. In his opinion, he wasn't going far enough, but he still had to share revenge with Sora.

They had tried to figure out what exactly had been dumped on them, but all they could identify was multiple, barely-alive fish, dirty pond water, a yellowish-white substance that could have been week-old mayonnaise, mud, sand, and rotten (raw!) eggs.

As he left quietly, he pondered on what Sora's revenge would be.

Sora was cackling. Quite evilly as well. Had anyone seen him, they would have run in the opposite direction.

About half an hour after Roxas had fallen asleep, and Riku was still making his concoction, Sora was stealing Roxy's clothes. Half of them were thoroughly rubbed with catnip, bits and pieces of it getting stuck in the seams, pockets, etc. The other half (underwear) were soaked in a mixture of raw ground hamburger, old frost-bitten pork chops, leftover steaks, and meatloaf.

See, Roxas HATED dogs, especially with his bad luck with them, and he barely tolerated cats. Unfortunately for him, a local animal shelter had burned down not long ago. Well, the summer camp had agree to play host to the cats and dogs saved from the fire. The cabins took turns feeding, watering, walking, bathing, etc., etc., the animals. And Roxy's cabin had Pet Duty tomorrow.

Once Sora had figured that Roxy's clothes had 'stewed' long enough, he took them out of the tub, and put them in the dryer. He was currently using an unoccupied cabin. Once they were dry, he folded the clothes and took them back to Roxy's cabin. As he left, he wondered what Riku had done as his revenge. He shrugged,

'Oh well. Guess I'll find out tomorrow.'

As Roxas woke up, he got a sudden feeling of foreboding, as if he should just stay in bed today. He shook his head, yawning.

'It's probably 'cuz I have Pet Duty today. Ugh.'

He got into the shower, having grabbed his clothes for the day and setting them on the counter. After washing his body, he grabbed his shampoo, pouring it directly onto his head, before reaching up to lather it up…

Riku and Sora looked towards Roxas's cabin as a scream – a rather girly scream at that – tore through the sleepy morning air. Turning toward each other, they grinned and high-fived.

Roxas stared at the mirror in horror. His cabin-mates were laughing their asses off in the other room. They had run into the bathroom to see what was wrong, when they saw what Roxas was staring at. Hence the laughter.

His hair was stuck together in clumps, creating a rather bed head look. That wasn't it though. In said clumps, was the occasional frog eye and his blonde hair now had a green tint to it. And on top of that, his hair smelled like peas. PEAS! He had tried multiple times to wash it out, but he couldn't find his emergency shampoo, all of his conditioner was missing, and regular soap didn't work.

This just _reeked _of Riku's handiwork.

He resigned himself to the fact that his hair would likely stay this way for the rest of summer.

However, that feeling of foreboding only grew as he got dressed…

As Roxas and his cabin mates got closer to the make-shift kennel that housed the animals from the animal shelter, his instincts were _screaming_ at him to just _RUN_ in the opposite direction, and to never look back.

Unfortunately, he didn't have that choice. They drew duties from a hat, and luckily, all he had to do was set out food for the animals. Since they were all in a fenced in area, he just had to gather the food bowls, fill them up, and set them back out.

While he gathered the food bowls for the cats, Roxas couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He cautiously turned around. His eyes widened.

So. Many. Cats! There had to be a few hundred, at least! And they were all staring. At him! Everywhere he looked, there were cats STARING AT HIM. They were like Zombie Kitties!

Then, they started meowing. And moving towards him. He was soon backed into a corner with cats clawing at him, and climbing on him. He broke free, with a few cats clinging to him, and he **ran**. He ran past his cabin mates who were giving the dogs baths. Said dogs started barking, broke free, and started chasing him along with the Zombie Kitties. He was almost to his cabin when two things happened. 1) He saw Riku and Sora, laughing their asses off, and he slowed down a little two glare at them. 2) One of the dogs caught up to him, sunk its teeth into Roxy's ass, and tore his pants off, taking a piece of his boxers too.

Later, after he was rescued from his cabin and the nurse was looking over his wound, he cursed Riku and Sora in his mind.

'This. Means. WAR!'

End Chapter I.

Tsuki: Yay~! First Chapter, DONE!

Nearkunn: I don't wanna talk to you, you hurt my Roxy…..

Tsuki: Your fault. You challenged me to do this.

Roxas: *holding his ass* God damnit! This HURTS! _

Sora + Riku: *laughing their asses off*

Nearkunn: C'mon Roxy, I'll give you some treatment. ;)

Roxas: O.O

Itachi: *Checking story over* There are barely any spelling mistakes…. *looks pointedly at Nearkunn*

Nearkunn: Hey! You can deal with my bad spelling or you can deal with my bad grammer. Your choice. Also, I'm not writing that ItaSasu story now! XP

Itachi:… T-T I'm sorry Nearkunn-sensei…. I won't complain anymore.

Nearkunn: You bet your brother's ass you won't.

Tsuki: ANYWAY! Just to let ya'll know, Almost ALL of this chapter IS from PERSONAL EXPEIRIENCE on my part. Also, if there's anything specific that you want to see, just let me know in a review! :3

Nearkunn: REVIEW!

Tsuki: Thanks for reading! Bye-Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

A week later.

Everything was currently peaceful at Summer Camp.

It was raining outside again, so the mess hall was packed with people like a can of sardines.

Roxas, who could now, FINALLY!, sit down without wincing from pain, was sitting next to a window. He was occasionally splashed with rain as a result.

Riku and Sora were sitting a few tables away, joking around. They were completely unaware of their surroundings. Roxas smirked.

'Now I can kick-start this war. Finally! Now, lets see…. Aha! I'll use the Applesauce…. Kukukukukuku….' Roxy had to internally chuckle, as his evil laughter might attract unwanted attention from his prey. Using the overly large serving spoon from his tray – which he jacked from the kitchens yesterday – and scooped a giant glob of lumpy applesauce onto it. Noticing that the line of fire was clear, he took aim.

'And…. FIRE!'

The glob flew, and hit true. Right in Riku's hair, and splattering on Sora as well.

For a moment, there was silence. Then, Riku stood up, grabbed his glass of Pepsi walked to where Roxas was sitting, and dumped the soda, ice and all, into Roxas' lap. Riku took off running, leaving Sora behind.

Roxas jumped up and chased after him, dodging projectile food as a major food fight broke out.

Riku was panting, having run all over the rather large camp. He was keeping an eye out for Roxas, highly wary of what would happen next. After all, it was Roxas' turn to retaliate against him. Hearing footsteps, he looked around for a hiding place. Seeing the only building for at least 50 feet, he ran to it, unsuspecting of why it would be unlocked.

Roxas, seeing Riku run ito the trap, smirked. He dug into his pockets, pulling out a lighter. It was one of the kind used for lighting grills. The lighter had also been jacked from the kitchens. He headed for the building, ready to get REVENGE for the dog-bite….

Back at the cafeteria, the food fight had been stopped/. Everyone had run out as soon as the adults walked into the room. Well, almost everyone….

Marluxia-sensei, the art teacher at the high school he would be starting at in the fall, and the arts and crafts supervisor at the summer camp, had grabbed the collar of Sora's shirt before he could leave. A few others had also been stopped by other supervisors/councilors. Sora gulped, he already had one strike because of the catnip found in his cabin, he didn't need another! Summer Camp only lasted for 6 weeks, 3 of which had already passed. Once he got strike 3, they'd call his mom! He soooooo didn't need her to come and intervene….. Bad things would happen. ESPECIALLY if Vanitas EVER found out. Sora inwardly groaned.

'I'm soooo screwed…. Why?' In his head a little chibi Sora was in his Emo Corner™, crying.

As Sora and the others that were caught and blamed for the food fight, and subsequently forced to clean the mess, Riku and Roxas were locked in the Cabin that was isolated from the rest of Camp.

As soon as he stepped into the cabin Riku flipped the light switch. Which made the light bulb flicker. And then **Die.**

"Shit…." Riku fumbled around, trying to find a candle and a lighter or matches. Making a triumphant exclamation, he lit the few candles he had found. He turned, and set them down, one on a stool, one on a bookshelf that was a little lower than eye level for him, and one by the fireplace. He found an old towel and dried his hair before sitting down to rest.

He didn't get to do so for long. About 7 minutes later, he heard a noise on the steps to the cabin. He tried to hide under the bed, only to realize he had forgotten about the candles. As he was walking around trying to blow out the candles, the door slowly creaked open like in a bad horror film. Slowly, Riku turned to see who was at the door.

And there stood Roxas, with a lighter in hand. Riku gulped.

"Soooo, Riku. Fancy seeing you in this particular cabin. You know, this cabin is the Solitary Confinement Cabin. Hence the slight disrepair." Roxas grinned like a Cheshire Cat. Riku cowered. "This means that No One will be able to come to your rescue fast enough should….something…happen to you. Especially since the adults are…..preoccupied with the food fight." Roxas started walking towards Riku, flicking the lighter into life as he went.

"B-but Roxy, come on, you wouldn't do anything that horrible? Would you?"

No answer. More steps. Riku started backing away. Somewhat unaware of the bookshelf behind him, and subsequently, the candle on it that was still lit. Which Roxas was aware of.

Finally, Roxas stopped walking towards Riku, who also stopped, barely an inch from the bookshelf. Roxy's grin turned into a smirk. Riku, already wary, tensed, waiting for him to do something.

'Good, now I just have to keep him talking…..' 

"Now, Riku, I know that you know how hard it can be to take care of hair. Tell me, what all did you use this morning to style your hair?"

Warily watching Roxas, Riku answered.

"Well, because of the rain I used hairspray and mousse instead of gel. I don't like doing that, but with the rain the mouse moulds my hair while the hairspray holds it in place, without either of them washing out as fast as gel does."

The smirk widened.

'Perfect! It's already caught! Kukukukukuku…..'

"So basically, you made your hair highly flammable?"

Riku's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered the candle behind him. However, it was too late. His hair had caught on fire. Roxas cackled as he ran away, as Riku started running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

Across the Camp, a scream of horror rent the air. A scream that Sora recognized as Riku. His face grew horrified before turning grim.

'I vow Riku, to avenge you! I swear on my cousin Vanitas' crazy driving that I will!'

End Chapter Two.

Tsuki: Whew! Finally! XD

Riku: MY HAIR! MY PRECIOUS HAIR! WHY? *huddles in corner, a hoodie on with the hood up, crying.*

Tsuki: *cackles* I TOLD YOU! I told you I would get back at you! Kukukukukukukuku…

Sora: *Rubbing Riku's back* There there, It'll grow back!

Lilly-chan: ….

Tsuki: Something wrong Lilly-chan? *is ignoring Riku's depressed sobbing.*

Lilly-chan:….. Nope! :3

Tsuki: Alrighty then. I'm pretty sure that WHASCSASC is gunna be about 5-7 chapters long. But I hope it will brighten you guys's days just that little bit more! :3

Lilly-chan: It sure brightens my day to see people in pain! Except poor Roxy… POOR ROXY!

Riku: I HATE YOU! WHY DO YOU EXIST? WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? *sobbing becomes louder.*

Sora:… *slowly edges away*…..

Roxas: I had fun in this chapter! :D

Lilly-chan: Ah, the sweet sounds of pain in the evening!

Tsuki: ….. I think I've created a monster…

Lilly-chan: ;D

Tsuki: I feel highly accomplished now! :D Next Chapter! Introducing; Vanitas!

Vanitas: This is how you guys find out how I got all of the black mail material that I have! Let me tell you, it was hilarious! XD

Tsuki: So REVIEW! It keeps me from being too depressed right now. Anyways! Bye-Bye!

Lilly-chan: Vani! Don't get too carried away!

Tsuki: You know he will anyway….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Very late that night, under cover of darkness, Riku snuck into the Cabin that Sora and himself shared with three other boys. Noticing Sora sitting in his bed, he gestured for the other boy to follow him into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, he flipped on the light switch.

….

Sora stared, gaping like a fish out of water at his hair.

The once beautiful and slightly longer than shoulder length silver hair was now singed unevenly, mostly in back, obvious by the missing inch of hair and burnt black ends. Riku was obviously distraught because of it. Riku's hair was also seriously frizzy…..

A sudden memory hit Sora.

He had been about 10, and their recently moved in Neighbors (Rikku, Paine, and Yuna, the former two who were lesbians and dating each other and Yuna ho was bi,) had come to ask Aerith for advice. Yuna had wanted to get a Perm. And she did; a bad one. Her hair had been extremely frizzy for the longest time. It looked kinda like Riku's hair did now….

And suddenly, to Riku's utter horror, Sora started laughing. Hard.

Looking back at Riku and seeing his face, Sora slowly stopped laughing.

"Sorry, your hair kinda reminded me of one of my neighbors when she got a really bad perm. Her hair was frizzy and poodle-like for the longest time…" Sora trailed off when he saw Riku's horrified expression. He looked close to tears…..

"Don't worry! We can fix it! I promise. Come here, sit on the tub. I'm going to trim your hair… Actually, while I'm grabbing some scissors, you take a quick shower. I'll sit on the toilet until you're done. Just hop in, I'll grab a towel and your Pj's."

As they did just that, Roxas slept peacefully in his own cabin, completely unaware of what awaited him…

Half an hour later, most of which was Riku tenderly washing his poor, violated hair, Riku was on the edge of the tub trying not to cringe as he heard the 'snip-snip' of his once beautiful hair being cut.

Once Sora was finished, Riku took a look in the mirror, dreading what he would see.

The length wasn't too much shorter, just brushing his shoulders at the longest. It was also somewhat layered due to the uneven burn spots. The shortest, luckily enough, just barely brushed the top of his ears. The burnt ends were all gone, and it didn't look like a hack-up.

Riku sighed in relief and turned, gathering Sora in a bear hug.

"Thank you Sora! You're a God-send!" Riku let go, grabbing his toiletries and going to bed with peace of mind.

Sora however, went to the bunk bed he shared with Riku, grabbed his hiking shoes, a large bag, and his jacket, and left once he was sure his cabin mates, Riku included, were all asleep.

An hour later found Sora exiting another Girl's Cabin. He had been to two others, had grabbed clothes from random drawers, gone to Roxas's cabin, and tossed them all over the cabin, inside and out.

Just as he was exiting the last Girl's Cabin however, he was caught red-handed. By Marluxia-sensei.

'Shit….. Strike Three. I'm screwed!' In his head, Chibi Sora was attempting to sacrifice himself to a god, so as to avoid his Mom's wrath, and cousin Vanitas's Blackmail.

Once in Marluxia-sensei's office, Sora was left to sit in front of the desk. The clothes had been confiscated and were now behind said desk. Marluxia himself was sitting at the desk, dialing his home phone number.

"Hello. This is Marluxia from Summer Camp. I'm trying to contact Ms. Aerith." Some silence. "Ah. I see. Yes, you can actually. You see, here at Summer Camp we have a 3-Strike system. Sora here has just gotten his third strike. Due to Policy, this requires that a guardian or relative come to camp to set him straight, or take him home." Some more silence. "That would be sufficient under the circumstances." … "Yes I will inform you of what all three were." … "If at all possible, 9 in the morning." … "10 at the latest will be acceptable." … "Okay, goodbye and good evening."

Marluxia-sensei turned back to Sora.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, your mother is not in town, and won't be reachable until next week. Your older cousin Vanitas will be here tomorrow morning."

In his head, Chibi Sora withered, his little soul flying away.

End Chapter Three.

Tsuki: Woot! Finally done. Sorry about the wait; I had momentary writer's block. Thanks to Lilly-chan though, I broke it! :3 Also, I know I said Vani would make an appearance this chapter, but someone (Looks pointedly at Lilly-chan) wanted me to split this chapter in 2, so that there would be one last chapter. Which means that yes, Next chapter is the Story Finale. It will also most likely be the longest chapter of the entire story. If I have to, I'll split it further. I hope I won't have to.

Sora: I'm going to die! I just know it! This isn't fair! Why Tsuki, WHY? TT_TT

Tsuki: Because Lilly-chan told me to.

Riku: Do you do everything she tells you to?

Tsuki: Nope! :D She may be my Pimp-

Lilly: I AM YOUR PIMP! DX

Tsuki: No interrupting~! You may be my Pimp, but that doesn't mean I'll listen.

Lilly: Unless you want me to sell you to…

Demyx: Larxene! He's got needs, like the rest of us men.

Tsuki: *Headdesk* You do that, and I'll leave for a different Pimp.

Lilly: … sorry…

Tsuki: That's what I thought. :3 Anyway, This ACB (After Chapter Blurb) is pretty short, but that's 'cuz I gotta get back to my Honeymoon with Vanitas.

Vani: And Ventus! XD

Tsuki: Yup.

Vani: I love you Tsuki-chan. And Veni. X3

Tsuki: Love you too Vani, love you too. :D

Veni: T_T

Tsuki: Bye Guys! REVIEW! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

It was late morning, sunny and warm, the breeze was drifting by. It was a lazy day…..

The peace was broken by the sound of a car, a deep but loud rumbling, almost smothering the thumping of bass from an overly loud sound system.

Sora wanted to cry as he saw his cousin Vanitas's car speeding up the dirt road, a billowing cloud of dust following the trail of the 1993 Honda CRX. He frowned when he realized that Vanitas had finished re-painting his car. The last time he had seen it was almost a month ago, and it had still been Cherry Red with gray spots where rust had once been. Now, it was a flat black, a shadow car if there ever was one. The sun didn't reflect off of it, and it didn't shine. Sora shook his head.

'So that's what he meant when he said the cops wouldn't be able to catch him at night… No one would be able to even see him!'

Sora was currently standing outside of the cabin the Camp Councilors used for their offices. Roxas was wandering around camp, and Riku was eating a late breakfast because he had slept in till about 9:30. It was now 10 on the dot.

Just as Vanitas was walking up the stairs, Roxas turned the corner of the cabin. Seeing Vanitas, his eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" Vani smirked.

"I got a call last night from a Marluxia-sensei, about how Sora's behavior was getting out of hand, so I'm here to 'set him straight' in place of Aunt Aerith."

Sora cringed. Roxas's eyebrow rose to his hairline.

"….. I don't want to know….. *sigh* I'll probably see you again later, I'm sure. See ya!"

Without waiting for a response, Roxas turned back the way he came. Unknown to Vanitas and Sora, Roxas just stood behind the cabin, out of sight.

Vani shrugged. He walked up to a sweating-in-fear Sora, slung an arm around his shoulder, and dragged him into the councilor's office.

10 minutes later, Roxas came back around the front of the cabin; where Vanitas's car was parked. Seeing the doors were unlocked, he got into the car.

He rummaged around in the tiny car, looking for some form of blackmail against the evil man. Or get revenge on him for Ventus. Either one.

His thoughts came to a halt as something caught his eye.

"Hello~. What do we have here~~?"

His dark, quiet chuckle would have made anyone get chills down their spine had they heard.

Vanitas and Sora walked out of the cabin, Sora was downcast and Vani was chuckling. Vanitas had agreed to stay the nigh, and if one more incident happened, Vanitas would be responsible for taking Riku, Roxas, and Sora home.

Sora feared what his mom would do to him once she found out about this. He could just hear it now; she'd rant at him about how he shouldn't cause so many problems for the councilors, and how they were there to have fun, not prank the crap out of each other. Still somewhat dejected, he told Vanitas that he'd see him later. He was going to go find Riku, and most likely sulk.

Vani watched his cousin go, smirk in place. He turned to his car, getting ready to grab some chips and a soda from the backseat. He stopped when he saw Roxas leaning against his car, a smirk in place, and something in his hand. Eyes narrowing, he went to the shrimp that was related to his favorite target; Ventus.

"What's up Roxas?" Vani tried to get a look at whatever he had in his hand, but Roxas hid it in a pocket before he could. Roxas's smirk got just that little bit more vicious, and a tad bit bigger.

"Not much. Just wondering how many other pictures of Ventus you have hidden away somewhere~."

Vanitas glared. 'How the fuck did he find that? I know for a fact that I had that hidden in a secret compartment! Friggen genius kid…'

"What do you want?" He wasn't happy about it, but he'd have more blackmail on the damn shrimp soon enough.

Roxas just kept on smirking while he replied.

"How about this; You can get this picture back, but! You have to stop bullying my brother. No blackmailing him or anything. In fact, why don't you just completely ignore him, as if he didn't exist. Then you can get this picture back." He was incredibly smug. Vani narrowed his eyes.

"And if I refuse?" 'Hmmm….. Y'know, I have a copy of that picture somewhere….. Oooooh… That'll work nicely as revenge…. Kukukukukukukukuku…..'

"I'll copy this picture, expand the copies, and plaster them all over the school when it starts. Then you can explain why you did it to Ventus when I tell him I saw you doing it."

They glared at each other for all they were worth for a while. Then, Vani locked his car and stormed off.

Roxas had no idea what he had just done. After all, Never poke a sleeping dragon, lest it wake up and decide you look tasty and would be delicious crunchy.

Vanitas had slunk around camp, looking for Sora and Riku. Finally, he found them chilling in a clearing. He got their attention, and told them he'd help them with The Final Prank. He outlined what would happen, and they immediately got to work.

Sora found an old and big plastic pool still assembled in a different clearing. There was an old deck attatched to it as well, leading to another abandoned cabin. The pool didn't have any holes in it either. He sent a text to Vanitas and Riku.

_Found an old pool. Looks about 5ft deep in a clearing close to ours. No holes, its good to use._

Vanitas texted him back almost immediately.

_Good, Riku and I should be there soon with the supplies._

Twenty minutes later found all three of them mixing water and a LOT of cornstarch in the pool. Vanitas and Riku had snuck into the pantry of the camp kitchens and had stolen just about all of the economy size bags. They had run a hose into the pool, and were mixing it all together.

Once they were done, Vanitas cleared off the deck, and tested the simple mixture. First he placed a 5 pound rock close to the edge of the pool. It sank. Slowly at first, then faster. He backed up as far as the deck would let him, about 10 feet, then took a running start. And kept going. Riku's and Sora's eyes widened as they watched him basically run across the top of the mixture without sinking. He rolled off of the pool and landed in a crouch and smirked.

"Perfect. Okay, the rest is up to you two. I'll be in camp, waiting to hear the details." He smirked and left to go take a nap somewhere.

Roxas was chilling, not doing much when Sora showed up. He tensed, knowing that Sora still hadn't actually retaliated against him for the last prank. He turned and ran. He unknowingly ran in the direction that would lead to his downfall. Sora chased him all through camp, and all the way past his and Riku's clearing. Sora chased him into an old cabin and cornered him. Not seeing any other options, Roxas ran out onto the deck, and turned to the cabin. Instead of flying out of the house in pursuit, Sora slowly walked out. He backed Roxas all the way to the edge of the pool. Not sure what would happen next, Roxas tried to make a break for it. Sora caught him and pushed him. Roxas found himself in the pool. And sinking. Fast. Before his shock wore off, he had sunk completely.

The strange gunk was slowly finding its way into places it _should not be in_. He tried to flail and get himself out, but that only managed to make it worse. He squeaked as the goo made its way further into _extremely_ uncomfortable crevices. He slowly made his way to the edge of the pool and used every bit of strength he had to pull himself out. The gunk clung to him and made him look like he was covered in paint. It only got worse as it started to dry and harden. He could barely move!

Meanwhile, Riku and Sora laughed their asses off as they watched him.

Unknown to them, someone was nearby taking several pictures.

Marluxia-sensei was furious. Roxas (still covered in dried, and not so dry, cornstarch and squirming every few minutes), Riku, and Sora were all sitting in front of his desk.

"This behavior is the most uncouth and disgusting behavior that I have seen in a long time! You three are all expelled from this summer camp! Now take these horrid little miscreants home and deal with them yourself!" The last was directed to Vanitas whom had been standing by the door. Dejectedly, the three younger boys left to pack their stuff to leave. Vanitas signed the necessary paperwork in place of Aerith, and left as well.

Once they were gone, Marluxia let his head 'thunk' on the desk.

'Dear god. I pray to whatever deity listening that none of those miscreants, the older one included, have ANY of my classes next term…'

While the boys were packing, Vanitas went to someone else's office. Squall 'Leon' Lionheart was an acquaintance of his. They had met at a party and became decent friends. When he found out that Leon, as he preferred to be called, worked at the same summer camp that his little cousin would be going to, he rang up the man and bargained with him. In exchange for one item of blackmail he had on him, Leon would keep a close eye on Sora and his friends. As a result, he got much more blackmail to add to his repertoire. And all he had to give up was one measly picture out of many. A good trade indeed.

"Hey, Leon. Got that merchandise for me?"

The man grunted and nodded his head to a thick manila envelope. Vanitas reached into his pocket and tossed a picture onto Leon's desk. The man quickly snatched it up and put it into a compartment in his desk that he could lock with a key.

Vanitas flipped through the good quality pictures of every prank that occurred between the trio, including Sora's attempted prank and subsequent capture. He smirked. These would do perfectly.

The boys were waiting for Vanitas to come unlock his car so they could leave. A thought suddenly came to Roxas.

'The Picture!' He quickly reached into one of his pockets and pulled it out, along with more goo. Unfortunately for Roxas, the picture was ruined. You couldn't even tell that it _was_ a picture. He crumpled it up and tossed it in a nearby trash can. He yelped when some goo dropped down from his hair, down the back of his shirt, and almost to his boxers before he scooped it out from under his shirt. Riku had snickered at his yelp, so Roxy scooped as much goo from one of his pockets as he could and snuck behind the taller male.

He slapped the goo in Riku's hair and rubbed as much of it in as he could before Riku shrieked and ran from him. Riku, having recounted just exactly what had happened to his hair in the past couple of weeks, fainted. Sora hung his head while Roxas cackled.

Vanitas came upon this scene and took pictures of his own before they noticed. He skillfully slipped the camera back into the envelope. He kicked Riku's leg, waking him up.

"Ok kiddies. Sora, you're ok to get in my car. You and Roxas are in the back. However! Riku, Roxas, you two need to go get washed off before you even touch the interior of my car. Now shoo!" The two slunk away to the lake. Over there were a couple of showers they could use without getting in trouble.

15 minutes later found Riku's hair semi-normal again, and Roxas was squeaky clean and in fresh clothes. Vani nodded and unlocked the car. Riku and Vani pulled up the front seats to allow the other two to get in back. Sora set his bag on the floor of the car, strapped his seatbelt, tightened it, and grabbed the 'Oh-SHIT' Bar ™.Roxas gave him an odd look before putting his bag on the floor and buckling up, Riku doing the same.

Vanitas smirked. He locked the doors of the car and buckled himself in. he turned the key in the ignition, and the car roared to life, almost literally. The exhaust alone rattled the windows when the car was in neutral, idling. Vanitas opened one of his giant pockets and pulled out a case, about an inch thick and wide, and about six inches long. He opened it and put the face of his stereo system back on the stereo. He then pulled down his visor, and grabbed his sunglasses and a CD.

Sora suddenly felt dread, remembering how loud the sound system was when Vani pulled up.

'Oh Shi-' And then his thoughts were drowned out by 'Bounce' by Timbaland ft Justin Timberlake (and others).

Vanitas threw the car into gear, and burned rubber so fast he fishtailed, and completely turned the car around instead of backing out. The dirt and dust flew as Vanitas tore out of there at speeds that were quite illegal.

Roxas suddenly understood Sora's behavior when he got into the car, as he and Riku also clung to the 'Oh SHIT' Bar ™.

Riku opened the door and fell onto the ground. Sora and Roxas soon joined him in the worshipping of the stable, NON MOVING ground. Vanitas just chuckled.

Once the trio had managed to crawl inside the house, they collapsed in the living room.

"Never again Sora. Not without Warning! I would have rather WALKED home!" Riku groaned in agreement with Roxas.

Vanitas chuckled from his place by the door. The boys finally noticed the envelope in his hands, and felt a chill go down their spines. Vani noticed, and smirked.

"So. Aunt Aerith comes home in about two weeks. Coincidentally, the same day you are supposed to come back from Summer Camp. She asked me to pick you up for her, so she won't even realize that you got kicked out." Vani stopped here for a second.

Sora sighed in relief, flopping back onto the couch.

"Unless I tell her."

He shot back up. Vani just kept on smirking.

"So here's the deal. In this envelope is pictures documenting every single prank from the past three weeks. Including the panty one," Sora gulped, Riku and Roxas just looked confused. "and today's prank as well." All three boys knew that if any of that got out, they'd be ruined. And before they even started High School, too!

"What's gonna happen is this; Sora, Riku, you two will be my minions any time I ask it of you. Roxas, you won't interfere with my fun with Ventus. In exchange you can all pretend you're still at camp, and no one's parents find out about this. One slip up, and copies of these pictures just might find their way into the hands of certain individuals. Well, that's that. Don't disturb me, I'll see you kiddies later~!"

With that, their adventures at summer camp came to an end. And little parts of them died as they realized they were slaves to Vanitas's mercy for quite a while.

Life sucks, but at least What Happens at Summer Camp, Stays at Summer Camp.

Unless Vanitas decided otherwise.

End Chapter Four.

End Story.

Tsuki: … Uh… I'm alive? Anyway, to make up for my inexcusable absence (Blame school), I made this the longest chappie of WHASCSASC to date. Unfortunately, that also makes this the last chappie.

Riku: THANK GOD!

Sora: Yay!

Roxas and Vanitas: Awww! But it was fun~!

Lilly-chan: MY POOR ROXY!

Tsuki: He was only a LITTLE traumatized!

Roxas: By what standards?

Tsuki: Mine. *Grin*

Roxas, Riku, and Sora: …. *sweatdrop*

Vanitas: XDDDDDDDD

Lilly-chan: It's still funny. *cuddles Roxas* Except when its you!

Roxas: *Pats Lilly-chan's head* Uh, thanks?

Lilly-chan: You're Welcome!

Tsuki: Lol. Anyway. Let me know what you think. If y'all liked it enough, I might write more KH fanfiction. I've already decided to do one for my 'Pimp Cane' series. X3

Riku: Tell her it sucked! Wait, 'Pimp Cane' series…? O.o

Sora and Roxas: O.O

Vanitas: Oh~? Do tell~~.

Tsuki: Nope, gotta wait till its written and posted~! :D Alas, it is time to say goodbye, if only for now.

*WHASCSASC Cast, all at once (Lilly-chan included)*

Bye-Bye~!


End file.
